Warriors: A new Begining
by Kennedy K
Summary: it has been seasons since the four clans have split. now there is two new clans, and one young warrior must go against all odds and save the two clans from their horrible fate.
1. Prologue

**This is the before story(prologue) to Warriors: A new Beginning**

A whisper in the bushes alerted a lone cat. His flame colored fur shone in the moonlight, making it look even more like fire then ever. A group of cats soon surrounded him, all of their pelts covered in stars. This was StarClan.

Most readers probably remember the brave Firestar. Now, many seasons later, he has joined StarClan and been reunited with many friends. He holds position to lead a meeting, and he says, "the Clans have been separated for almost as long as I have been here. We must bring them back together." The Clans had split apart, most becoming rouges or kitty pets. The rest just disappeared.

His mate, Sandstorm, speaks up, "Firestar, we cannot fix what they have done, the cats of the Clans must decide to return to Clan ways."

Firestar listens, and for the first time during the meeting, he glances at the single cat in the back hidden by shadows. "You! Who are you? And why have you come to StarClan?"

A slim misty grey she-cat wanders up to him. The top of her head was at least a mouse tail length lower than his. Her piercing blue eyes burned into his green. "I? I am Miststar. I have traveled far from my home of--"

"Where are you from?!" Firestar almost shouted.

"I would tell you if you let me. I am from MistClan. My Clan and our neighbors of GalixyClan have traveled far from the lake to find a suitable home. And when I come back to see if it is any better than when my ancestors left it, I find everything way worse than what they told me."

"What did they tell you?" several of the cats listening asked.

"You want to know what they told me? You really, really want to know? They told me that if I ever returned to their old hunting grounds, that I would find the kindest and greatest StarClan ever. But either they lied, or you have changed beyond imaginable. And they never ever lie, at least not to me. They told me I would someday find the great warrior to save our two little clans, and I am yet to find him. I don't know what is coming, or what will happen to our clans, but all I know is you, Firestar, and everyone else of this StarClan," she turned to face the crowd, a disgusted look on her face, "is not going to be listened to by MistClan or GalixyClan, ever." With that said, she turned and sprinted to the back of the group and when she leapt out of the clearing, she melted into mist. The cats that watched her go where puzzled at her disappearance.

Firestar looked at StarClan, their faces a mix of emotion. Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader before Firestar, spoke up, "Firestar, your wish has been granted, though I assume this was not how you wanted it."

"No, it isn't."

The StarClan cats then disappeared into the bushes.


	2. Chapter 1

A cool breeze fluttered the nearby trees leafs. A foggy cloud of mist shrouded the woods, enabling sight to only a few feet. From the dense mist emerged a pale grey young she-cat whose tail was twice as bushy as most. She glanced around the clearing and saw on the non-mist covered side another cat. This cat was her best friend, or at least one of them. Her friend, Tanglepaw, a brown furred and two different colored eyes she-cat, sat motionless except for the swish of her tail. From behind the gray cat another emerged, only this she-cat was black with orange stripes.

The grey she-cat whispered to her companion, "Firepaw, I thought you were right next to me."

"I was, but when we got closer, you leaped up into that sapling. I am surprised it didn't snap."

"Excuse me, but, Squirrelpaw, Firepaw, don't we only have a little while before we re going to be missed?" Tanglepaw asked.

Every night, the three apprentices slipped away from their sleeping clans, Tanglepaw from GalixyClan, and Squirrelpaw and Firepaw from MistClan.

Back when the two clans were created, when the three were just kits, their mothers wanted to join different clans. But the three refused to not be able to see each other, so they had found a place to meet. But since they were all almost warriors, their secret meetings were coming to an end. They knew they could probably go on with the meetings, but it would take up to much energy they would need to take care of their clans.

As their meeting came to an end, and they walked back toward their clans, a silent shadow that had seen the entire exchange finally shifted. In the dark, his teeth glimmered in the thought of finally getting Squirrelpaw, and not to mention Firepaw and Tanglepaw, into trouble. He had been waiting for this moment for moons, when the perfect goody two shoes Squirrelpaw would finally get into trouble, and big time.

*** * ***

As Squirrelpaw and Firepaw crept back into camp, a yowl sounded behind them. Squirrelstar turned to see her brother racing to wards them. She turned away from the entrance and ran to meet him. "Darkclaw," she asked, "what is wrong?"

"You really want to know?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"How about I tell you when the rest of the Clan can here it."

By now, Firepaw had joined them, and she said, "sure, I mean if its that important to you to tell the whole clan first."

The three walked back to camp, and as soon as Darkclaw reached the barrier, he raced off to go see Miststar, his leader and mother. Miststar had only had one kit in each her litters, but she wasn't leader until Squirrelpaw was born. So, she kind of thought of Squirrelpaw as her good luck charm, and never wanted anything to happen to her should her luck change.

Instead of calling a clan meeting as Darkclaw had wanted, Miststar just called Squirrelpaw and Firepaw to her den. As they entered, they saw Miststar sitting on her nest and Darkclaw leaving. He shoved his way past Squirrelpaw, in hopes of knocking her over(she was atleast a mouse tail length and a half shorter than him).

"Girls, I know you have been meeting with Tanglepaw since you were kits, but it is going to be really hard to meet her on most nights because we are going to need you for dawn patrol. And as you know, my deputy wishes to become an elder soon, as his sight is failing. We are going to need you and every ounce of strength you have."

"Yes Miststar," they said in unison.

"Mom? I-I mean, Miststar? Uhm, just to tell you, tonight was our last meeting outside of gatherings. Because, well, we were hoping to be made warriors soon."

"Oh, well, hmm. Yes I suppose you could be maybe tommorow, because we have few warriors not training an apprentice or in the nursury with kits. Snowpaw is about halfway through her training with Smalltail, and Birchheart is seeming lonely in the warriors den. Oh, and Poppyfeather is back from her trip of going somewhere...I don't remember where she went though...then Ivypaw is getting far with Tallpine learning to be a Medicine cat, and once she is done training, he will probably want to retire..........How about tommorow?"

"Sure," Firepaw said.

"Okay then, be careful until then. And please send Darkclaw back in!"

**Just to let everyone know, this is the first part of chapter 1. cheek back soon for more of it!!**


End file.
